Dawn to Midnight
by Renesmee's Lullaby
Summary: unfold Renesmee's story in her her perspective, a decade after the Volturi incident.


**Dawn to Midnight **

**Prologue**

It's has been an amazing ten years, I can never imagine times flies so fast! Thousand of things had happened, after all this is a never ending journey. We have forever to live our lives all along, things that keep us together, things that make us question our existence, things that made us feel so different, but after all it is the love of my parents with each other why we always make it through the tough times of never ending forever.

This is Renesmee Carlie Cullen and this is my story.

**Chapter 1 New Beginning**

Looking outside the window, staring at the same forest I'm very much familiar with, glancing at those green mossy trees I remember my childhood, how I used to walk around that place, run and play with Jacob near the garden and the way I play with the sun. My Dad is driving in the same familiar road in the Olympic Peninsula of Forks Washington, I miss this rainy small town where so many memories flash behind my mind, I try to push it back but it keeps making its way back in, I let flow and close my eyes.

"Are you feeling okay, honey?" Edward asked me from the driver seat as he look up in the mirror to see my reaction.

"I'm feeling fine, Dad! It was just memories…" I told him, smiling a little. Bella patted me on the back and kiss me in the forehead.

My Dad is speeding the Volvo as we turned right, I can already see the porch of the Cullen's house! I stare at it for quite a long while it hasn't change after we left forks after the incident happened with the Volturi, we stayed at Isle Esme for a decade with the rest of the Cullens just to relax and start fresh. I convince them to go back since I really love this place so much and everybody seemed to agree with me.

"I miss this place" I murmur still staring at the house.

"We all do my dear..." Bella said and she brushed her fingers through my long curly hair, and I think I just saw my Dad twitch his lips into a smile.

The rest of the Cullens drive their own car, Carlisle and Esme is on the Black Mercedes behind us, Emmett driving his jeep containing the rest our luggage are next in line, Jasper is driving Alice's yellow Porsche with couple of Alice bags that doesn't fit into Emmett's jeep. Rosalie is alone in her Red Convertible with her own bags. I find it funny that almost in every car Alice has some bag that asked us to put, she has so many things with her. She shop for so many clothes in Brazil and when she travels in around South America and some Asian countries she'd and Jasper been through.

My Dad finally pull in front of the house, he is the first one to left the car to open the garage followed by Emmett and the rest to park each and everyone's car. Alice is the one to enter the house first stepping just perfect in the opened glass paneled door.

"Welcome Home everyone!" her voice chimed so high then she smiled hugely.

Esme and Carlisle followed with some of their bags, darted to the stairs.

"I think we will need to add some modern touches in here" Esme says to Alice as she took the stairs, looking around the house.

I just stay at the doorstep hesitating, until this very moment, I still can't imagine we are finally here, I remember when I used to talk to Mom while we are walking along the beach in Isle Esme after the sun had set, convincing her how I missed to be in the reservation, Emily and her muffins, playing with Jacob and sometimes with Seth too.

"Come in Renesmee, what are you waiting for?" Rosalie asked me her hands inviting me in, I think she passed through from the garage to the back door.

"I just can't believe we are finally back" I told her then closed the door behind me. I went to my Room and see my stuffs is already placed in my bed.

"Momma, are you there?" I checked on the bathroom and saw no one.

I walked look down staying in the highest step of the stairs calling to their attention "Anyone, where is Edward and Bella"

Emmett is the one answered me "Oh! They just left after they put your bags upstairs, they went to fix the cottage and do some errands" then he grins.

"Seriously, Emmett?!" Alice shushed him then continued "they went to cottage then decides to hunt" then she look up to me.

I went back into my room pull my coat and placed it the couch, I look myself in the mirror, staring at the girl in front of me. It is me that is me I'm such a grown up now, my long hair bounces its own curls even in my slightest move then I thought through my mind. Jacob. He is with us when we first went to Brazil, but he needs to go back forth to the reservation to keep things in check, he can't stay away from me and neither does his Duty as an alpha.

After we decided we are going back couple of months ago, it is his very relief that he can be able to stay close to the pack and never have to leave my side. I picked my iPhone out of my pocket and dialed his number. He came back almost three days earlier than us to prepare and get some things done.

The phone rings couple of times before answers it "hello!" says someone in a shaky voice on the other line.

"We are back, Safe and Sound! I'm finally home" I said raising my tone with a huge smile in my face.

The next thing I heard is someone running to his motorcycle, sprinting his way into the place I'm standing right now.


End file.
